Detalles
by Once L
Summary: Yamamoto comienza a darse cuenta de ciertos "detalles". Una tentativa viene a su mente. — 8059, implícito.


**Titulo: **Detalles.

**Fandom****: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato y Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Género: **Amistad. General. ¿Romance entre líneas?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai, implícito. Yamamoto/Gokudera.

**Resumen:** Yamamoto comienza a darse cuenta de ciertos _detalles_. Una tentativa viene a su mente.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, Akira Amano.

**05/04/11.**

Conforme los meses pasaban, Yamamoto se percataba de ciertos detalles que antes dejaba pasar por alto pues ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ellos. Creía que era _normal_, o mejor dicho, parte del juego que Tsuna y Gokudera se traían con aquel bebé respecto a la _Mafia_.

Detalles, como el claro ejemplo del italiano al llamar a Tsuna todo el tiempo _Décimo_, con una devoción y respeto que lo divertían y lo hacían reír a carcajadas por ese mismo motivo, siendo la pauta para notar _otro_ tipo de cosas, que seguía sin entender respecto a la relación de amistad de estos dos.

En ese momento, en el que los tres se dirigían esa mañana a la escuela, miraba a sus amigos en completo silencio, atento a la conversación que sostenían.

—Y entonces, Décimo... ¿Pudo resolver esos problemas de Matemáticas que le dejé?

Los ojos de Hayato brillan con mayor intensidad, mirando emocionado a su máximo ídolo. Muy diferente, de la expresión y semblante que el joven Vongola pone ante el fatídico recuerdo que no le permitió dormir por la noche.

—¡No! —Lágrimas dramáticas caen de sus ojos, al sentirse derrotado y patético. Sin más, les cuenta lo sucedido a sus amigos—. ¡Estuve toda la noche despierto y por más que intenté resolver una simple operación, no pude! —Llora más—. ¡Ni siquiera los golpes de Reborn por mantenerme despierto y _centrado_ funcionaron! ¡Soy pésimo!

—Haha.

El beisbolista se ríe, pues entiende a la perfección lo difíciles que pueden ser las Matemáticas. Él tampoco entiende mucho cuando éstas se combinan con ciertos signos aritméticos y todo cambia.

—¡A-Ah! —El bombardero por su parte, cae en cuenta de su error y trata de calmar y animar al castaño al mismo tiempo. Casi se deshace en disculpas con él—. ¡No se preocupe por eso, Décimo! ¡Fue mi culpa por ponerle unas operaciones tan complicadas! ¡Lo siento!

Éste se siente incómodo con tantas disculpas y reverencias de su amigo, que no sabe qué hacer. Aún no termina de acostumbrarse a la forma tan efusiva y personal —por decirlo de alguna forma— que el de cabellos grises tiene hacia su persona.

—¡N-No, está bien, Gokudera-kun! —Ahora, una sonrisa nerviosa se instaura en sus labios—. ¡No fue tu culpa, tú sólo querías ayudar...!

—¡No! —Le interrumpe éste, arrepentido—. ¡Cómo la Mano Derecha del Décimo debí prever algo así, y saber que tenía que empezar con algo básico para que el Décimo pudiera entender! ¡En verdad lo lamento, Décimo!

Una par de reverencias más, y el castaño no sabe qué decir para hacer comprender a Gokudera-kun qué está bien; qué no pasa nada, y que no tiene que disculparse y mucho menos, ante las miradas de varios curiosos que pasan por la calle y los miran feo.

—G-Gokudera-kun... —Le llama entre nervioso y avergonzado, atrayendo con esto su atención—. De verdad... está bien. Continuemos con nuestro camino, se nos hará tarde.

Sugiere, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de éste, acompañado de una radiante sonrisa y un enérgico _¡Cómo diga!_ continuando ambos con su camino. Takeshi por su parte se queda atrás, sin una sonrisa en su rostro, notando aquello que antes no veía o tomaba en consideración.

Ahí está. De nuevo, aquel _detalle_ que comienza a quitarle el sueño y confundirlo más.

Y es que Gokudera es muy diferente —más alegre, más enérgico y amable— cuando está con Tsuna, que cuando está con él. Y aquello, por alguna razón, no le gusta...

... aunque no sabe exactamente porqué.

Sólo siente una extraña punzada en su pecho y su ceño se frunce un poquito molesto al ver a sus amigos continuar con una amena charla y al Italiano tratando de agradar y complacer en todo a su adorado _Décimo, _como le dice él.

Una posible tentativa cruza por su mente y lo aterra por varias razones que en este momento no indagará. Pero, ¿a Gokudera le gustará... Tsuna?

Es algo que, de alguna forma, tiene que averiguar. Lo tiene muy decidido. Por su propio bien. Porque tal vez, a él sí le gusta Gokudera.

Y entonces, las cosas se podrían complicar.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Lo primero que escribo de éste anime que de momento, es mi obsesión. Todos los personajes son un amor, y la historia me gusta. ¿Parejas? ¡Ya ni les digo!<p>

Gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
